Not Applicable.
This invention relates to vehicles having extendable sections, and more particularly to an improved operating mechanism for moving a slide-out section between extended and retracted positions relative to the vehicle.
In order to increase the available interior space of recreational vehicles or trailers, it is known to provide a slide-out section (such as a bedroom) as part of the structure of the vehicle or trailer. A slide-out section is a raised platform enclosed on all but one side. During transit, the slide-out section is retracted and stored in the interior of the vehicle or trailer, with the exterior wall of the slide-out section approximately flush with the exterior of the vehicle or trailer. To use the slide-out section after the vehicle is parked and leveled, it is slid outward from the vehicle to an extended position, thereby increasing the interior space of the vehicle.
The operating mechanism for moving the slide-out sections are typically devised to push the slide-out section away from the vehicle when extending the slide-out section, and pulls the slide-out section towards the vehicle when retracting the slide-out section. The mechanism for moving the slide-out section relative to the vehicle is fixed to the vehicle body and can include one or more sliding rails attached to the slide-out section. Typically, these sliding rails slide within rail supports fixed to the vehicle frame. Multiple sliding rails are typically utilized for wide slide-out sections. To conserve cost and spaces, typically the sliding rails are driven by a single drive unit. Thus, in mechanisms having multiple sliding rails, one rail is directly driven by the drive unit and the other rail moves in response to sliding of the slide-out section to which it is connected. Due to friction or an obstruction, it is possible for either of the driven or free sliding rails to lag behind the other rail during extension and/or retraction. This can cause the room to become skewed with respect to the vehicle. If this is not corrected, it can cause excessive wear, motor fatigue and/or an incomplete seal between the slide-out section and the vehicle when fully extended or retracted.
The present invention provides a multiple rail synchronized operating mechanism for moving a slide-out section of a recreational vehicle between retracted and extended positions.
In particular, the operating mechanism includes a pair of rail supports spaced apart and secured to a vehicle frame and a pair of rail members connected to the slide-out section. One rail member slidably engages each rail support, and each rail member has a rack which meshes with an associated pinion. The pinions are coupled by a shaft to synchronize movement of the rail members with respect to the rail supports. An anti-friction member is mounted to each rail support.
In preferred forms, the anti-friction members are rollers rotatably mounted to the rail supports and engaging corresponding surfaces of the rail members. The rollers can define two roller surfaces, one on each side of the associated rack. Preferably, there are two pairs of rollers, one pair of rollers mounted to each rail support so that a rack is disposed between each pair of rollers.
The present invention thus provides a multiple sliding rail slide-out mechanism in which the sliding rails are synchronized. The rails are synchronized using a shaft to couple the pinions for each sliding rail. Synchronized movement of the rails allows the slide-out section to extend and retract substantially uniformly and prevents it from becoming skewed with respect to the vehicle.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings which form a part hereof, and in which there is shown by way of illustration preferred embodiments of the invention.